Para la chica que en algún momento ame
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Queria expresar mis sentimientos y que mejor manera que hacerlo con una carta,una carta que tiene tiene mis sentimientos, espero que la persona que la lea vea lo mucho que te quiero y que te dejo ir.


Para la chica que en algún momento ame.

¿Cómo empezar esto? A ya se desde el principio, hace más de 19 años nuestros caminos se separaron, tú te fuiste y seguiste tus sueños mientras que yo seguí los míos, cada quien encontró su felicidad a su manera y me alegra que tú y el estén juntos, a veces te veo por la calle y veo a él ayudándote a cargar tu bolsa o simplemente de sombra tuya me alegra el corazón que el haya cambiado su forma de tratar a la gente y eso se debe a que tú lo apoyaste.  
Sabes a veces me imagino una historia diferente, una historia donde yo hiciera más para que tú te fijaras en mí, ¿cómo sería nuestra vida? Claro no estoy diciendo que no sea feliz con Hinata al contrario ella me ha ayudado demasiado a superar la soledad la quiero demasiado no lo dudo pero siento que es diferente a lo que sentí por ti, claro sé que te hubiera pasado lo mismo que ahora siento si no hubieras estado con Sasuke y te quedabas conmigo, no te culpo él siempre fue el motivo de tu felicidad y no lo niego sentí celos porque no tenía a alguien así, pero poco después note a Hinata, agradezco que tú la hayas incitado a que me dijera siempre cuidaste de mí y no querías que estuviera solo.

Muy en el fondo me imagino que te quedaste conmigo y tenemos 2 hijos rubios con ojos verdes o una niña hermosa como tu pero ojos azules, pero no estoy diciendo que no ame a mis hijos, a veces me desespera Bolt y de vez en cuando quisiera que Himawari fuera menos mimada, pero los amo demasiado son chicos maravillosos, claro también no te quedas atrás Sarada es hermosa como tú y tan parecida a Sasuke, siempre que va a la casa me encanta oírla es tan inteligente y perfeccionista es la mezcla perfecta de ambos.  
Sabes algo mas no me arrepiento de nada puede que aun te amé con todo el corazón pero aparte de ti amo a otras personas que llegaron a mi vida claro incluyo a tu familia, nunca olvidare lo que siento por ti y que mi amor es puro, también quiero agradecerte que gracias a ti encontré la felicidad que tanto buscaba, si estamos en caminos diferentes pero retomamos el camino juntos no como enamorados sino como hermanos y compañeros, seguiremos hasta que nuestro corazón termine de latir. Aún recuerdo a esa chica de bella sonrisa y cabello extraño que vi cuando ingrese a la academia ninja, siempre escondiéndose de los demás luego cambio y se volvió el la mujer más fuerte del mundo , una mujer que puede soportar la soledad porque sabe que su esposo tiene una gran misión en sus hombros, que ha criado a su hija sola debido a la razón anterior, que aparte de eso cuida a los niños huérfanos de guerra porque te inspiraste en la historia de tu esposo y la mía tú quieres que ellos no estén solos al igual que nosotros, puedo decir millones de cosas buenas de ti al igual que cosas malas pero vamos nadie es perfecto ni siquiera Hinata, Sasuke, Sarada, Botl, Himawari, Shikamaru, ni siquiera yo soy perfecto, nadie en esta vida es perfecto y por los pequeños errores que tenemos eso nos hace resaltar como personas y hacernos ver perfectos.

Gracias por corregirme a veces, sé que duelen los golpes pero somos ninjas nadie está exento a esto, todos nos golpeamos entre todos es nuestra naturaleza pero también razonamos y tratamos de evitar esto, te agradezco de corazón todo lo que has hecho por mi ayudarme en momentos que nadie me ayudaba y confiar en mí, pero sobretodo porque tuve una motivación al conocerte y también gracias por guiar mi camino para encontrarme con una chica que por tímida nunca pudo interactuar tanto conmigo, pero que gracias a tu guía pude notar que ella iba a llenar ese espacio vacío que tenía en el corazón  
La verdad mis sentimientos por ti nunca se irán, pero te prometo que intentare ser feliz con la vida que yo elegí, espero que tú también seas feliz claro no solo lo espero sé que tú eres feliz se te ve en tu mirada.

Sé que por respeto a nuestras familias nunca te daré la carta, pero no podía dejar de escribir esto, quería sacarlo de mi cabeza, esta carta se ira conmigo hasta que yo muera.

 **Espero que seamos felices, lo merecemos.**

 **Para: Sakura Haru digo Sakura Uchiha, mi mejor amiga y mi primer gran amor.**

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki, 7°Hokage.**


End file.
